


Heart of Iron

by professional_benaddict



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Daddy Kink, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Knives, M/M, Mafia AU, Mentioned Kidnapping, Minor Violence, Multi, Murder, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Team as Family, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professional_benaddict/pseuds/professional_benaddict
Summary: A collection of Mafia AU prompts that I have posted originally on my Tumblr professional-benaddict. Now they are all here neatly.





	1. Prompt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How about peter/Tony/Stephen and Tony is the mob boss and Stephen is his right hand man and peter is the 18 year old boy they saved from their rivals. They take care of him and he takes care of them, when danger is near, Tony and Stephen hide peter away into safety and turns out, Peter is even more of a badass than them and saves them”

Using his hand to shield the tiny flame of the lighter, Tony lit his cigar and drew in a long breath, savouring the sting of the smoke in his lungs before letting it out into the chilly midnight air in neat rings. The mob boss always found this part tedious and instead spent the time smoking on the roof, overlooking the city that he was practically the king of. Around him where a handful of bulky and rough looking guards in neat black suits. In the meantime, the rest of his men were on the multiple floors below, causing havoc for the rivalry mob, whose headquarters they had invaded. The door to the roof opened and closed with a metallic thud and without turning his head, Tony asked in a bored voice.

“Is it done?” The boss inhaled another long and deep breath of smoke, holding it once again before letting it out to end his dramatic pause. “I’m growing bored. And you all know what happens when I get bored.”

“It is done, Boss.” Stephen Strange, Tony’s right hand and closest advisor, confirmed as he halted behind his boss. The man had quickly gained the nickname of ‘Doc’, as his medical expertise from his previous life gave him an excellent advantage when it came to creative ways of getting hostages to talk. After just five minutes with the Doc in a closed room, the poor bastards would have spilled all of their secrets and some more, begging for the sweet release of a trigger being pulled by their temple.

“Any hiccups?” Tony asked, still not turning his gaze from the view over the city below him.

“The enemy has been taken care of, like you requested. However I advise you relieve Mr Johnson from his duties. He hesitated again.”

“Thank you, Doc.” The boss thanked, which happened rarely to say the least. Thanking anyone for anything went completely against his nickname and reputation.

“However, we found a hostage. I would say they have been torturing him for just a few hours, but nonetheless he saw quite a lot. Shall we get rid of him too?” 

Tony raised his head at this.

“How old is he?”

“He’s unconscious, but I would say no older than 20.”

“Pretty?”

“Sir?”

Finally, Tony turned around to face Stephen with an ice cold stare.

“I said, is he pretty?”

“I would say so, boss, but he is quite badly beaten up.”

“Then do what you do best and give him medical attention, for fucks sake!” Tony suddenly barked sharply. Without replying, Stephen nodded stiffly and turned on his heel to head back downstairs.

After enjoying the midnight air and his cigar for another few minutes, Tony headed into the building as well to inspect with the guards following him like obedient ducklings. The place was a mess, like it always turned out to be whenever Tony snapped his fingers. Countless bodies were twisted in all kind of uncomfortable positions along the halls, blood splatter and bullet holes decorating the walls. Tony made his way through the floors quickly, one glance in the rooms being more than enough for him to assess the situation. Once he was by the ground floor, he headed to the back of the building to his waiting car and gave some orders to one of his guards, which included to bring Mr Johnson to him.

“Boss.” Tony turned at the sound of his advisor and shuffling steps halting a few metres from him.

Next to Stephen were two of his men who were holding a young man by his upper arms, as he could barely stand on his feet my himself. A boy, that was what he was to Tony. A skinny, little thing with dark honey brown eyes, the left one being unfortunately almost swollen shut. On his head, the boy had soft looking brown curls, however Tony could see that some of his hairs had been ripped out. Rope burns, marks and cuts painted the boy’s otherwise soft porcelain skin in red and purple. Looking at the boy with keen eyes and the tip of his tongue licking his lips, Tony felt incredibly pleased that all those thugs were dead. Perhaps it was worth all the trouble, after all.

Slowly, the boy seemed to return to his senses from the beating he had gotten, his eyes growing wide and body turning tense when he saw the man stood in front of him.

”You’re- you’re the Iron Man…” The boy stuttered out, trying to squirm away, but the two guards holding him kept their grip on him.

Tony chuckled at that, tapping his cigar before bringing it back to his mouth. He kept his eyes locked with the boy, inhaling the delicious smoke deeply before blowing it in the boy’s face. The mob boss grinned wolfishly as he watched the boy double over coughing.

“That is me, however I never really liked that nickname. Ah, Mr Johnson, how good of you to join us.”

The man in question gulped at Tony’s tone, but squared his shoulders in an effort to look fearless.

“Sir, I apologise for-”

Mr Johnson did not finish his sentence as with lightning speed Tony retrieved his gun from under his suit and shot the man right in between his eyes. The bulky man fell to the ground with a heavy thud and no one blinked an eye, except the beaten boy who visibly flinched and held back a sob.

“He is a pretty one, I’ll keep him. Put him in my car.” Tony said and made a lazy hand gesture towards the boy. “As for Mr Johnson, throw him in the river. Let’s go!”

The boss snapped his fingers and everyone sprung into action. The two guards holding the boy snapped a pair of cuffs on him and brought him to the waiting car with Tony a step behind them. Once in the back of the car together, the mob boss gave the boy a smile. However, it did not seem to ease the boy’s nerves and he gulped were he sat helpless with his hands cuffed in his lap.

“So, you seem to know who I am, but what about you? What’s your name, sweetheart?”

“P-Peter, Sir.”


	2. Prompt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Uuuuuuh idk if u still want prompts but... mafiaboss tony and kept boy peter? peter's been kidnapped by another gang and was just rescued and brought back to his daddy.”

The boy just cried and cried, so much so that Tony feared his tears would overflow the ocean itself soon. It had been quite a task, the older man had to admit, to find Peter and then rescue him. However, there was nothing the most feared Mafia boss in the states could not do, he just needed time and lots of guns.

“Shhh, my sweet darling. You’re safe now, I am here.” Tony comforted as he carried a beaten and bloodied Peter to their hidden headquarters. A step behind the pair was half a dozen armed men, who only obeyed Tony’s command. Finally arriving at the boss’ private rooms, one of the men opened the door as Tony had his arms full with a sobbing boy. The older man set Peter down on the bed gently, kneeling in front of him.

“It’s all right, Pete darling. You’re safe.” Tony repeated that phrase over and over. Perhaps both to comfort himself and his boy. The boy did not answer, as he had not spoken a word since being rescued and just looked blankly and Tony. Turning to his men, Tony barked orders at them. “Get me a first aid kit, one wet towel and one dry, water and food.”

“Uhm, what kind of food, Sir?” One of the men asked, visibly flinching when Tony shoot him a glare.

“You know what he likes! Just ask around, I don’t give a fuck. Leave us!” Tony barked again, gesturing with his hand to make his point. The men scrambled out of the room and finally the pair were left alone for the first time in nearly a week.

Tony wanted to vomit at what they had done to his boy. Both of Peter’s eye sockets were swollen with dark blue bruises, his nose was bleeding and blood ran over his burst bottom lip. On his cheekbone, he had another nasty bruise with a bleeding cut. Tony feared what else was hidden under the boy’s ripped and dirty clothes. Looking at his boy’s bony wrists, he found rope burns and in some spots the skin had been broken. The older man anticipated that he would find the same kind of rope burns around Peter’s ankles.

“Hey.” Tony spoke gently and slowly, Peter raised his gaze to meet Tony’s. “I am going to undress you and clean you up, yeah? Then you can have some food and get some rest.”  
Once again, the boy did not reply. Swallowing away his own exhaustion and fears, Tony stood up again and moved to gently pull Peter’s bloodied t-shirt off. Then, he unzipped and pulled the jeans and underwear off, leaving Peter completely naked on the bed. Bruises in shades of blues, purples and reds covered most of Peter’s porcelain skin, but none of them looked too big nor too dark to indicate serious internal bleeding. It seemed like the boy had shrunk so much in just one week, just an echo of his usually bubbly and chatty self that Tony so loved to have on his lap. Retrieving one of the many blankets on the bed, Tony put it around Peter’s shaking shoulders. He had started crying again.

“Boss?” There was a knock by the door and Tony called out for them to enter, shushing the men when they made too much noise. Peter was upset enough already and Tony would snap if his own men upset him even further. Luckily the men left quickly, so Tony did not have to waste his breath on telling them to leave and instead spoke sweetly to his baby.

“Shh, it’s okay, my love. Cry it out, baby. It’s okay. It’s okay.” Tony shushed, picking up the glass of water and bringing it to Peter’s bloodied lips. The boy took a small and careful sip before pushing Tony’s hand away with a weak arm.

Then, very gently and carefully, Tony began washing Peter’s face with the wet towel, apologising under his breath when the boy whimpered in pain. It was a slow process, but eventually Peter was looking much cleaner, with bandages and band aids covering a large portion of his body. Tony felt anger pooling in his stomach. Someone did this to his boy. His baby. His Peter.

The ones at fault were long dead, but it did not ease the violent energy Tony felt surging inside his guts. The bruises and cuts would take at least a month to heal and would be a constant reminder for Tony on how he failed to protect the most precious thing in his life. Shaking his head to clear his mind from the anger, Tony looked at his boy and found him to be more exhausted than ever. The food would have to wait.

“Have some more water and then you can sleep, baby. Come on, do it for me.” Tony encouraged as Peter grimaced at the glass of water, but he let Tony bring it to his mouth once more. After nearly finishing it, Tony put the glass aside and guided Peter to lay down under the blankets. The boy whimpered, as the moving hurt most of his bruised body.

“There, there, it’s okay, baby. Daddy’s here.” Tony whispered, laying down beside Peter and kissing his forehead gently as not to hurt him. The older man wanted nothing more than to squeeze Peter’s much smaller body against his own, but he knew that would only hurt him. But, he did manage to manoeuvre the two of them so that Peter’s head was resting on his chest and with a gentle touch he began massaging the boy’s scalp. After 20 minutes of silence, Tony thought Peter had fallen asleep, but then he heard whispered words that made his infamously cold and rigid heart swell.

“I knew you would rescue me, Daddy…”


	3. Prompt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How about Mtf candy whore! peter laying on a table and mafiaboss!tony threatening one of his men that he can either take 5 shots to each leg or eat his little peter out nice and good and he’ll consider letting him live”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind you, Peter has female genitalia in this one.

The meeting room was deathly silent. It was like the air was being sucked out, causing the otherwise cool room to run hot and everyone present flushed with the heat. However, no one dared to move an inch to loosen their shirt collar. Tony, calm and collected, was sat at the head of the table, like always, studying the five men in front of him. All of them were under his command, either by oath, pay check or a promise that their little daughter of 6 years old would return home from school to her mother safely. Today, only one of them was taking the worst of the heat where he stood a step closer to the boss than the four others. The man in question was Mr Fawler, a bulky but fit man like the rest. However, unlike the rest, Mr Fawler had failed to do his job, twice. 

Usually, Tony would leave this task to his right hand, Stephen, but he was on the other side of the country representing Tony’s interests. So, the boss had to deal with Mr Fawler himself, which he found incredibly tedious considering he had no family that could be used against him. So originally, Tony had planned on eliminating the man right away, but a little devil on his shoulder had whispered a brilliant suggestion into his ear at the beginning of the meeting, which he had just presented to Mr Fawler. 

“You want me to do what?” Mr Fawler stuttered out, growing deathly pale where he stood, despite the clammy atmosphere.

“I said, take five shots to each leg or eat my boy out till he comes. Are you deaf now too? How did you even pass the screening test? You are fucking useless. So, how’s it gonna be? Don’t make me repeat myself or I am really gonna fucking lose it.” 

“Daddy, please, don’t be mad.” Peter whined where he was sat on the edge of the table, long skinny legs dangling back and forth. In his mouth he had a lollipop, which he sucked on teasingly, popping his mouth and smacking his glossy lips noisily. The boy was not dressed in much, just a black silk robe with an incredibly detailed green snake embroidered at the back. The silky material stopped mid thigh and was tied around his waist lazily, leaving a lot of creamy skin exposed. The robe was a souvenir that Tony had brought from China, thinking the boy would look stunning it in. Born in the year of the snake, Peter adored the gift and wore it most often out of all his silk robes that Tony had got him. Tony’s men were not allowed to gawk at his boy, no matter what he was dressed in or what he was doing, but that was a tough task when Peter looked as delicious as he did where he sat in his robe, sucking on candy with a little grin on his face. 

“Forgive me, honey bear, didn’t mean to startle you.” Tony spoke softly, placing a rough hand on the boy’s much softer thigh before turning his attention back to Mr Fawler. The man gulped loudly before answering. 

“I’ll take the second option.” 

“Excellent!” Tony cheered, clapping his hands together and Mr Fawler flinched. It looked like he was ready to pass out. “Pete, my sweet, if you don’t mind.” The boss said sweetly to his boy who nodded eagerly in response. 

With graceful fingers, Peter untied his silk robe, letting it slip down from his bony shoulders and pool around him on the table. Spreading his skinny and creamy thighs, Peter presented his boy-cunt to everyone present in the room. He was already glistening with wetness, his labia pink and smooth, just the way Tony wanted him. Taking the lollipop out of his mouth, Peter brought the candy to his cunt, swirling it around his clit with a soft moan. Everyone watched transfixed as the boy toyed with himself and with a louder moan, Peter pushed the lollipop into his cunt. 

“Baby-“ Tony was about to protest, but the boy pulled the candy out of himself and shoved it into Tony’s open mouth, silencing him in the process. Everyone was stunned, as literally no one could get away with putting the boss in such a spot. Or nearly everyone, as Peter wore a smirk on his face, knowing he was the only one who could. 

“Yes, Daddy?” The boy asked coyly. The boss chuckled darkly, grasping the little plastic stick in his mouth with his thumb and pointy finger. He swirled the round candy in his mouth, sucking off the taste of his boy’s cunt before removing the candy from his mouth. 

“Nothing, baby.” The boss said huskily, before glaring at Mr Fawler, who had failed at his job for the third time. If it weren’t for Peter, Tony would have shot him by now. “Get on it with it, for God’s sake! My boy has to get himself off here because you are so useless.” 

Snapping into action at the boss’ tone, Mr Fawler got down on his knees in front of Peter. He placed his hands on each of the boy’s thighs before beginning to place kisses around his inner thighs, however Peter was not delighted by that as his hands were cold and the boy gave his Daddy a frown. 

“You’re the boss, baby.” Tony assured and retrieved his gun from the strap under his suit jacket, cocking it before lowering it to rest on his thigh. “If he eats you out and makes you cum as well as I can, then I’ll let him live, okay? But if he isn’t good to you, sweetness, then just say the word and Daddy will take care of it, okay?” 

Peter smiled sweetly at that, leaning back on the palms of his hands to give Mr Fawler full access to his cunt. On the contrary, Mr Fawler visibly tensed at what Tony said, even though he technically wasn’t talking to him. Still, it was about him and hesitantly he moved to lick long strides up the boy’s cunt to warm him up. 

“No one makes me feel as good as you, Daddy.” Peter corrected with a giggle and batted his lashes like the little devil he was, barely paying any attention to the man between his legs. He wasn’t very good anyway, Peter could tell that already, but he liked the game they were playing. 

“I know, baby.” 

If Mr Fawler was eating out like it was his last day, which it really was, then he didn’t care for his life as much as his pleas suggested. The man was clumsy with his tongue and seemed to know nothing about how to pleasure someone with a cunt, licking here and there randomly and completely missing out on the real deal, which was Peter’s clit. Now and then, Mr Fawler would brush against Peter’s sensitive bud, getting a satisfied moan out of the boy, but he had no rhythm in his technique and the boy huffed in disappointment whenever the man trailed back to his clumsy ways. Tony caught onto this quickly, knowing what noises his boy was capable of making when he truly felt good. Peter’s silence while Mr Fawler was in between his thighs just made him even more convinced of the guard’s incompetence. 

Suddenly, Peter yelped and bent forwards, shoving Mr Fawler away from himself in the process. Tony was up in a flash, cocked gun pointed at the soon to be retired guard who was now on the floor, hands in the air and a pleading look on his face. 

“Please, boss! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” The man babbled, his voice shaky and thick like he was going to cry very soon. Tony scoffed at him, gun still pointed at him with a steady hand and the other wrapping around his boy’s waist protectively. 

“He used his teeth.” Peter pouted, clinging onto Tony like a koala. “I don’t like him, Daddy.” He finally said, growing tired of this game and just wanted his Daddy’s skilled lips and tongue on his wet cunt already. 

“I did not! It was an accident, I swear! Give me another chance, please, boss? I swear, I’ll do whatever-“ Mr Fawler cut his rambling of nonsense short when he saw the ice cold look in the boss´ eyes. It was one of pure rage, one that dared the other to talk or do anything. It was a look that few lived long enough to tell others about. 

“You heard my boy, he’s the boss.” Tony said simply, using his free hand to turn Peter’s head and cover his eyes. With his other hand, he moved his pointy finger to the trigger and pulled it. The concrete room echoed with the sharp sound of the firing gun and was followed by the soft thud of Mr Fawler’s body hitting the floor. Tony nor any of the four remaining guards flinched, but Peter did and clung onto his Daddy, keeping his eyes tightly shut even with his Daddy’s large hand covering his eyes. 

Peter had seen someone get shot, once, and he had gotten really upset, whining to Tony that he never ever wanted to see something like that again. The infamously cruel and ruthless boss had apologised hastily, barking at his men to get the corpse out of their sight. Now, Tony gave the same order. 

“Get him out of here.” Tony said with a bored tone, gesturing at the corpse on the floor with his gun lazily. He didn’t let go of Peter until the four guards had dragged the corpse out of the room, closing the room behind them and leaving the boss alone with his boy. 

“Ew.” Peter giggled at the wide trail of blood on the floor, one that started by the pool of crimson by the table, circled around the table and lead to the doorway where it stopped. “He really wasn’t good.” 

“You could have stopped him anytime, baby. I was right here.” Tony assured, his hand now stroking the boy’s cheek lovingly. 

“I know, but I wanted to play, it was fun. He got so scared! I thought he was gonna shit his pants.” 

“I think he did, baby. But now, let’s not worry about that anymore, yeah?” Tony suggested, putting his gun on the table to get a fresh lollipop from his breast pocket and offered it to the boy. He had dropped the one Peter gave him when he had jumped up from his seat to threaten Mr Fawler when he was foolish enough to use his teeth. Peter was delighted and unwrapped the candy quickly, putting it in his mouth and grinning. 

Swirling the candy in his mouth, Peter leaned back on the table again, spreading his thighs to show his boy-cunt just like before. Now however, he knew he was gonna have a good time when Tony licked his lips and lowered his mouth to his cunt with a wolfish grin. 

“My, my, what teeth you have.” Peter giggled with the lollipop in his mouth before squealing as his Daddy began eating him out just like he deserved to be.


	4. Prompt 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How bout a fic later in a mob!au timeline? Peter being mobboss Stark's pretty pet for 2 years now and everyone is predicting Tony will grow tired and get rid of him soon. When Tony shows interest in another pretty thing, Peter kills him/er in a jealous rage. Going from straight-laced innocent pete to murder in 2 years just proves how much Peter really is the perfect pet for Tony.”

“He left just now, Boss.”

“Which gun did he pick?”

“A Glock.”

“Good.” 

Tony had planned this carefully, like always, and settled onto his office chair and pulled open one of the drawers on his desk. From the drawer, he retrieved a neat silver container filled with a dozen dark and thick cigars. The boss even offered his closest advisor, Stephen Strange, one too after picking up one himself. Stephen seemed a little taken aback at first, but took the offered cigar with a nod and leaned against the sturdy desk. It was Tony’s way of thanking Stephen for helping him set up his plan, even though he doubted it would create the desired effect. 

“I still think he is gonna break.” Stephen said for perhaps the hundredth time and this time Tony did not bother with the same worn out argument. Instead, he lit his cigar and drew in a long breath of the delicious smoke before handing the lighter to Stephen. 

“Clint, how far behind are you?” Tony asked, letting out the smoke through his nostrils dramatically. Stephen rolled his eyes just a little bit as he lit his own cigar. 

“About 50 yards, Boss. He’s about to enter the apartment building.” Clint’s voice came through the speakers of the laptop on Tony’s desk. Besides the radio tab on the screen, which showed four connections, there was only one other tab. It showed an overview map with a red blinking dot moving steadily through the streets - the tracker that Stephen had placed in Peter’s leather jacket before the boy had headed out. 

The red dot stopped by a building and both Stephen and Tony watched intently as they waited for Clint to update them. A minute passed before he spoke through the radio again. 

“He’s in. Quite the hacker, that boy.” Tony smirked around his cigar before giving further instructions. 

“Now, get on the roof, Clint. Steve, Bucky, your turn.” 

“Yes, Boss.” Steve replied immediately. A minute later he spoke again. “In position by the main entrance.” 

“In position by the back door.” Bucky confirmed as well. 

“Clint? You got eyes on him yet?” Tony asked.

“Yes, Boss, he’s entered the apartment and has the girl at gunpoint. She’s unarmed as far as I can see. She’s on her knees and hands over her head. He’s saying something.” Clint narrated without any emotion in his voice. He had seen such scenes a thousand times by now, unlike Peter. “Peter’s shaking- I don’t know if he can do it, Boss. Shall we intervene?” 

“Told you-“ Stephen tried, but was cut of by a sharp glare from Tony. 

“No, do not intervene. Give him some time, goddammit. You are your itching trigger finger, Clint, fucking hell.” Tony snapped back and the radio fell silent. The seconds ticked by and Tony felt a few drops of cold sweat on the back of his neck. The Boss was growing impatient and was just about to bark for an update when Clint spoke. 

“Peter did it.” 

It was like Tony’s own child had taken their first steps, that’s how proud he felt, but instead of first steps then his pet had made his first kill. All Tony showed on his otherwise expressionless and cold face was a half smirk. 

“You are an unbelievable manipulator, Boss.” Steve chuckled through the radio. “I’ll admit, I had my doubts, I mean such a sweet little thing like Peter? Sweet little Peter in oversized pastel sweaters and stockings killing someone? How are you gonna reward him later, Boss?” 

“As much as I like the pastels, I think he looks amazing in all black. He even picked out boots two sizes too big and wore gloves. No prints and no trace for the coppers! I remember my first kill was much more clumsier than his- oh, he’s leaving now.” Clint informed. 

“Shut it!” Tony barked, feeling a wave of possessiveness wash over him as he sat up in his chair. “Just bring him back already. Nat.”

“On it.” Natasha replied and rolled the car up to the apartment building. A minute or two passed before Steve spoke through the radio. 

“I got him, Boss, we’ll be over in- Hey, Peter!” 

“TONY!” Tony snapped his eyes up from his cigar to the laptop screen in front of him. It seemed that Peter had snatched Steve’s earpiece. “What the hell is this, Tony? You followed me?”

“Well, hello, baby boy.” 

“Don’t ´baby boy´ me, you ass! What is going on?” 

“I’ll explain everything when you get back.” Tony explained blandly before moving to cut the radio connection off in the middle of Peter’s protest. 

It all started when their two year anniversary of meeting one another for the first time came around that Tony started plotting. He had done it to all of his pets in the past, but unfortunately very few of his pets survived long enough for Tony to even put them through it. After meeting Peter, Tony did not want any other pet in his life and put extra effort into protecting his favourite toy. Tony was loyal to Peter, but was Peter loyal to Tony? And how far would he go to have Tony? By putting Peter through his test, Tony would get the answers to those two questions. 

After their luxurious anniversary retreat to Bora Bora, Tony had strategically pushed Peter further and further away from himself each day. He would deny Peter his company, the privilege of sitting on his lap during meetings and having his hand on his bony hip during deals, but worst of all, he denied the boy sex. After two weeks, when the hole in Peter’s pastel pink heart was gaping like a black hole in space, Tony had brought in the girl. She was a nobody, an associate to a rivalry mafia, but she was pretty, very pretty. The girl, Nora, was a tall and skinny one, with long blonde hair that flowed over her delicate shoulders and framed her heart-shaped face beautifully. Despite her skinny form, she had a perky ass and large breasts, which even had Clint and Steve gaping at her when she passed them in the halls of Tony’s warehouse. She was a beauty and an obvious rival to Peter in the game of getting the Boss’ attention and honour of being his pet. 

Unsure of what to do and afraid to confront Tony face to face, a sobbing Peter had gone to his second closest figure in the gang, Stephen. He had poured his little heart out, begging Stephen to tell him what he had done to anger Tony. The advisor wanted nothing more than to tell Peter the truth, that it was all a test, but all he said was what Tony had strictly instructed him to do, which was to fill the hole in Peter’s heart with furious jealousy.

“That’s just Tony Stark being Tony Stark. He gets tired of his pets and gets rid of them. You know how he is? He isn’t a good man by far.”

“He is good to me.” Peter had hiccuped before correcting himself with a small voice. ”Was good to me…”

“He will get rid of Nora too, you can bet on that. No one around here is special, Peter.” Stephen had said bluntly, but on the inside he felt dirty for deceiving the sweet little boy. However, Peter dried his tears and sat up straighter, his eyes turning hard as a thought seemed to occur to him. 

“Not if I get rid of her first.” 

And that is exactly what he had done, surprising Stephen, Natasha, Clint, Steve and Bucky, but not Tony. He knew the boy, what he was capable of. Nora was nothing compared to Peter and Tony dreaded the time he had to spend with her to keep up the deception. The Boss was thrilled that he would never have to have her clammy hands on him again and could not wait to get the boy that he truly loved on his lap. But, based on Peter’s angry tone through the radio, he wasn’t gonna sit on his lap just yet. 

Ten minutes passed and Tony heard footsteps out in the hall. It was an unspoken rule that one would always have to knock and get explicit permission from Tony to enter his office, but this time Peter ignored that completely and burst into the room, letting the door slam into the wall without care. 

“Start talking!” Peter demanded, crossing his arms in front of his chest to appear intimidating. Despite the leather jacket, the black hoodie, the heavy boots and dark jeans, which was a rare look on Peter, Tony was far from intimidated. Instead, he felt his cock twitch with excitement at the sight of a furious Peter. Nora never satisfied him like Peter could and Tony ached to have his cock buried deep in the boy’s heavenly heat. 

Tapping his cigar on the ash tray, Tony got up from his seat calmly and made a hand gesture to Stephen who was still leaning against the desk as well as Steve and the others out in the hall. 

“Leave us.” 

Soon enough Peter and Tony were left alone. It had been almost a month since they had been together like this and Peter ached to be close to the older man, his Daddy, but he had to stay strong and hold his ground. The boy’s otherwise bright eyes were darker now, like they have been stained by what he had just done. Tony saw that same darkness in his own eyes every time he looked at himself in the mirror. In a way, it was a shame, that such a sweet thing like Peter would also have to have his eyes darkened and hands dirtied with blood, but it had to be done. One cannot survive in this sort of life without getting pastel oversized sweaters stained with blood or start to catch the hint of gunpowder. 

Stepping closer to Peter, Tony wet his thumb with his tongue and wiped away a drop of blood from Peter’s cheek before he spoke gently. 

“I knew you could do it, my baby, I’m so proud of you.” 

Peter gaped at the man in front of him, his brows knitting together in a puzzled expression before his eyes widened. It all seemed to fall into place in his head and the boy pushed Tony’s hand away from his face. 

“You- you wanted me to do that… You made me kill her! But… why did you fuck her then? When I was here? I mean- Stephen said that-“ 

“I told Stephen to say that to you.” 

“You’ve been doing this on purpose! Since Bora Bora, right? This- this was all a test? ” 

“And you passed, baby.” 

“You- you asshole!” In a quick manoeuvre, Peter retrieved a knife from his shirt sleeve and shoved it under Tony’s jaw. The Boss’ expression fell just a fraction, but otherwise he was completely calm, with his hands in his pockets and eyes fixed on Peter’s teary ones. 

“Stephen didn’t tell me you took a knife too.”

“This one is mine.” Tony hummed at that and smirked with pride again. 

“I think I underestimated you, baby.” 

“You sure fucking did.” Peter said shakily through gritted teeth, his jaw all clenched up tight as he swallowed thickly. Tony could feel the pressure of the cool knife on his neck lessen and soon it fell to the floor with a clatter. The boy collapsed into the older man’s arms with a sob. Holding Peter close, Tony inhaled the smell of Peter’s fruity shampoo and conditioner, loving the sensation of those soft curls against his skin. The boy fit so perfectly in his arms, his head tucked under his chin and skinny arms tight around his middle. 

“Hey, hey. You’re no crybaby, Peter. Come on, it’s all right.” Tony shushed as he ran his large hand up and down the boy’s back. 

“I-I’m no killer either…” Peter stuttered out, sniffling a couple of times. Wrapping his arms around Peter’s ass, Tony hauled the boy up into his arms. Peter made a little surprised squeak, but settled into the familiar position easily. This was his throne and letting his teary eyes fall shut, Peter leaned down to kiss Tony. Unlike their usual kisses, this one was soft, slow and sweet. There was no heated tongue nor groans in the back of throats as Tony fought for dominance over Peter’s delicious mouth. Instead, it was just a simple press of soft and delicate skin together which made both Tony and Peter feel all warm inside, all the way into their bones. Pulling away just a fraction, Tony whispered to his boy. 

“You are a killer, my baby boy, and you made Daddy so proud.”


	5. Prompt 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is not actually a prompt, but based on my own idea.

“Daddy, you were so stern out there, made me so hard in my pants.” Peter purred so sweetly that even Stephen shot the pair a glance from the passenger seat. “You amaze me every day, fooling the coppers time and time again, like the king of the concrete jungle you are.” 

“Baby, just ask for it already. You won’t get anywhere by flattering me.” Tony rasped back with a sinister chuckle, grasping the boy’s chin in his hand and tugging the boy closer to bite the boy’s plump bottom lip. Peter made a little whimper, but soon it turned into a low moan in the back of his throat as the older man began dominating his mouth, making him breath through his nose. 

They were on their way to the mansion after a successful deal in the more outcast areas of the busy city, away from all the eyes and ears. Happy was driving, like always, and Stephen was sat beside him in the passenger seat, tapping away on his iPad. The advisor was rarely seen without the iPad, but what he was doing on it only Tony all knew about. The same principal, that one show know as little as possible, also applied to Peter. He did not know what the deal had been about, but still got to accompany Tony to it, a delicious eye candy and price for the Boss to show off. The meeting barely lasted two whole minutes, so Peter did not even get to the end of the song he was listening to through his AirPods before they returned to the back of the car. And there they were, with Peter on the floor in between his Daddy’s legs getting his lips bruised by rough kisses and bites. 

All of a sudden, Happy hit the breaks and the tyres screeched audibly, but the driver was just a fraction too slow to react and the car crashed into something. The vehicle took most of the blow, but still all four in the car jerked forwards, but most of all Peter who was on the floor. The boy hit his head on the back of the front drivers seat. 

“Happy! What the fuck?” Tony barked, sitting up straighter before he saw Peter holding the back of his head. “God, baby, you okay? Peter!” 

“What happened? For God's sake, you never mess up, Happy.” Stephen snapped at Happy. 

“It wasn’t my fault, I swear, they came at us! You all right back there?” 

“Yeah, I’m all right…” Peter winced, climbing up to sit next to Tony who had his hands all over him, checking for injuries. 

“Happy, I swear I would have strangled you personally if Peter had been hurt. I hired you precisely because you never fuck up! Driving, for fuck's sake, how hard can that be, Happy?” 

“Tony.” 

Looking through the windscreen, all four saw a woman exciting the car in front of them, the one that they had crashed into. 

“Deal with her, Stephen, I’m tired. Shoot if you must, I don’t give a fuck. Happy, lets cont-“ 

“Boss, I think you have to deal with her yourself.” Looking out in front of the car, the woman stopped and crossed her arms, like she was waiting for Tony to exit the car and come talk to her. Shooting his Boss an apologetic look, Stephen shrugged his shoulders a little. Tony sighed audibly before straightening his tie and slipping on some sunglasses. 

“For God’s sake, I just wanted a blowjob and a cheeseburger. Is that too much to ask?” The Boss grumbled to himself as he exited the car, slamming the door shut behind him. Leaning over in between Happy and Stephen, Peter looked as Tony went outside and stopped by the woman. 

“Who is she?” Peter asked both Happy and Stephen, but the advisor was the one who answered, although not very satisfactorily. 

“The less you know, the better, baby. Just sit back and your Daddy will be back in a minute.” Stephen assured, giving Peter a little smile. Tony would have stabbed his advisor in the gut if he heard him talking to his pet like he just did, but Peter didn’t tell on him. He liked Stephen and the more people who called him 'baby', the better. In addition, Tony wasn't the most sensitive man and could brush aside Peter's insecurities with a dismissive hand gesture. Stephen, however, always picked up on when the boy began fiddling nervously and reassured him the best he could. Still, Peter did not like how this mysterious woman was making his Daddy more stressed than he already was. 

The woman was in her early 20's, almost as young as Peter was. But unlike him, she had long blonde hair, but it looked dyed as her roots were much darker. She was dressed in a short and tight black dress, which looked far too cold for a late October night and the leather jacket she wore on top did not give her much warmth. Looking closer, Peter could see that her makeup was ruined, with long black lines running down her cheeks from her eyes. 

Whatever conversation Tony and this woman were having seemed to heat up, as Tony gestured to the seats and then briefly at the bulk in the front, but mostly at the passenger seats. For some reason, Peter had a feeling Tony was talking about him. The woman brought her hands to her hair, tugging at it from the roots before throwing her hands in the air and shouting at Tony. Peter did not like it one bit, even though he could not hear anything they were saying. Stephen did not seem to like it either as he retrieved his gun and moved to step out of the car as well, but not before addressing Peter. 

“I'll be right back, babe, just sit tight. You’ll get your burger soon.” 

But before Happy could lock the doors again after Stephen left, Peter jumped out too, cutting off the driver's protests by slamming the door shut. All eyes were on Peter and the woman pointed at him accusingly.

”That's your new pet? Him? Tony, I thought we had something!” 

”Yes, exactly. We had, we don't anymore.” Tony snapped, only mild interest showing on his face before he turned to look at his pet and spoke firmly. “Peter, get back in the car. Now.” But, Peter didn't go back and instead walked closer, causing Stephen to shoot him a warning look. 

”Whatever that cock-sucker does, I can do better, Tony. And you know that.” The woman argued, her voice high and desperate, but Tony just scoffed at her and turned his head in boredom. Looking at the woman's trembling throat, Peter lifted his fingers carefully to pull out a sleek blade from his sleeve. ”Come on, let's go somewhere so we can talk.” 

”I think we've done enough talking for today, Vanessa.” Stephen said and finally pulled out his gun, pointing it at the woman who stumbled back. ”Get in your car and drive away, you have ten seconds.” But the woman didn't budge and let Stephen approach her, pressing the gun just above her heart on her shaky chest. Turning to Tony, the woman spoke quietly, her voice trembling with sobs. 

”Tony... Daddy, please, I-” 

Before she could utter anything more, the woman gasped out and choked on her breath, her hands coming up to her throat where a knife was sticking out, causing blood to run down her chest and stain her dress. Whipping their heads around, both Tony and Stephen gawked at Peter. With a little grin, the boy showed another knife in his other sleeve. 

”Shall I finish her off? Or could you, Stephen? I would rather not have to clean these, again.” The boy said almost too casually, fingering the shiny blade resting in his palm and watched with mild disgust as Vanessa fell to her knees, choking and coughing up blood. With a lazy hand gesture, Tony gave Stephen the signal and the advisor stepped closer to the dying woman, kicking her onto her back before firing one bullet, making Vanessa fall silent for good. 

Stalking over to Peter, Tony grabbed the boy by the nape of his neck roughly, pulling him into a kiss. Peter stumbled a little on his feet and placed both his hands on Tony's chest to hold himself steady, moaning into the kiss. Meanwhile, Stephen pulled the knife out of the corpse's throat, wiping off the worst of the blood on her dress before standing up. 

Tony only pulled away when Peter was breathless, but did not let go of his neck. 

“What was that for?” The older man asked, his brows knit together in a puzzled expression. 

“No one gets to call you Daddy but me.” Peter answered simply, making Tony growl and grin before pulling his pet back into another deep kiss.


End file.
